Should Have
by HealthyShadeOfGreen
Summary: Six times Percy Weasley felt he should have been there for his siblings. To protect them. Short one-shots/vignettes. Percy-centric.
1. Bill

_**Bill**_

I supposed it hadn't been the first time, perhaps it was the first time in a very long while. As the mature one in the family, I've always thought that I was the one to protect my siblings. Maybe that was why they viewed me as bossy and pompous. I supposed I deserved that now. But to have to protect Bill...

It had happened weeks ago, but I had only found out about it today. Runa Peterson from Magical Maintenance, had streamed in, all aflutter about having just seen Bill at Gringotts whilst getting out money for her weekly shopping. Scarred, she'd said his face was, almost beyond recognition. The only reason she knew who it was was simply because she was in on my secret. The secret that I had kept watching my siblings, checking up on them ever since I moved to my flat in London. I was still too mad at my parents though.

I couldn't believe that Dad – no, Arthur hadn't told me.

I couldn't believe how much I hated Fenrir Greyback.

I couldn't believe how much I wanted to go back to them, to console my brothers, to comfort my sister. To help Bill.

But I couldn't. My loyalties are to the Ministry and the Minister now. Even if Harry Potter and Dumbledore were right. Or maybe it was because of that I couldn't go back. Not now.

Bill had always been my big brother, the one with the patience to talk about classes at Hogwarts, rather than Quidditch like Charlie. He'd been the one to look after me, to help drive Fred and George away when I was studying, to encourage my ambitions. How disappointed he must have been to find out about my desertion.

To have been attacked – no – savaged by a werewolf must have been the most terrifying thing that ever happened to him. I should have been there to fight Greyback. To protect Bill from him.

I should have been there in the aftermath, repaying him for all the times he's been my big brother.


	2. Charlie

_**Charlie**_

When I was in my fourth year, Charlie, fresh out of Hogwarts, found a job.

In Romania.

With dragons.

He was going so far, how would I ever be able to reach him? Charlie was certainly never my favorite brother, but I still wanted my whole family safe and sound – nearby me. In addition to being so damn far, he was going to be working with the wild dragons in Romania. Did no one else understand how dangerous that was? How insane he was for being so happy? Who had put him up to this? Probably that Hagrid. Rumor was that Hagrid had always wanted a dragon for a pet. Nutter.

But if Charlie was so far away, how would I ever be able to protect him from the dragons? I had always been the smarter one, I knew more hexes and jinxes. Alright, so maybe simple hexes wouldn't stop a massive dragon, but at least I'd've done my part!

Why wouldn't anyone be upset that he was going so far away? Only Mum could see my side, but right then it didn't count. Mum was always like that.

I should have gone to Romania with him, even if it was simply to put my own mind at ease, and to 'protect' him from the wild, rampaging dragons.


	3. Fred

_**Fred**_

There was a ringing in my ears. I picked myself up off the floor and grabbed my wand, ready to continue the fight. But something was wrong... Fred hadn't gotten up.

I looked around me. Fred, my little brother, Fred, was lying on the ground. So still. Unmoving. It was so unlike him to not move. He had to be playing a joke on me. _Alright, Fred, joke's over, get up, we have to keep fighting, get up, come ON, GET UP!!!_ I screamed internally. Fred couldn't be dead. But I knew he was, something had changed inside me when the wall was blasted apart, something that told me something was wrong.

It had happened so fast. One minute, he was joking, and the next... dead. I stared down at my brother and Fred's sightless face stared back up at me. The last words he'd ever said to me were about me joking. That gave me some small relief, however. He'd died talking about something he loved.

I draped myself over him as I screamed his name and cried. I felt someone tugging at Fred and I pushed them away. I needed this moment alone. But they kept tugging. I finally looked up. It was Harry Potter.

Suddenly I understood what he was doing. We had to hide Fred, lest there come anymore harm on him.

As soon as Fred was safe, I clutched my wand.

"ROOKWOOD!!"

I would avenge Fred. Because what had happened was so wrong, so supernatural. I needed to avenge him for what I should have done.

I should have killed Rookwood before he got to Fred.


	4. George

_**George**_

"Percy?" I looked up. It was George, my seven year old brother.

"What?" I asked brusquely. George was supposed to be in his room, grounded for the cruel prank he'd played on Ginny.

"Percy, I didn't do it."

"What? You didn't put worms in Ginny's bed? She says you did."

"Yeah, only I didn't."

"Why didn't you tell Mum?"

"I don't want Fred in trouble, like me." He climbed onto my bed and started picking at the holes on the cover. "But I didn't do it."

I shrugged and turned back to my book until I heard a sniffling noise. George was crying.

"George?"

"Mummy spanked me. And it _hurt_. Then she said I couldn't come with you and Fred and Charlie to meet Dad for lunch tomorrow."

"Do you want me to talk to Mum?"

"No. I don't want Fred in trouble."

I went to the bed and sat next to him. He leaned into me and his tears soaked my shirt.

"Don't tell her, promise?"

"I promise."

We sat a little longer, until he fell asleep on my bed. Even in sleep, he looked so troubled, his little seven year old features screwed up into a strange but funny face. I hated the thought of him being punished for something he didn't do. But I'd promised him.

Still, I should have told Mum.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was a little interesting... I originally wanted to do something about his ear, but it just didn't feel right. So I invented an incident for this one. I always thought the George chapter would be difficult to write anyways. There's not to much material for me to use. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!


	5. Ron

_**Ron**_

This was ridiculous. How could Dumbledore have allowed this? The Triwizard Tournament was stupid... it had taken lives before, screw those illusions of being 'safer'. The hour was up, and no one had returned from the lake. Not even Diggory. Why, why, did _people_ have to be the things the champions 'cared about the most'? What if the spell wore off, and Ron woke up down there in the crushing dark waters of the lake, he'd be killed, surely!

I paced the beach of the Black Lake, glaring at the dark, unforgiving waters, daring them to release my kid brother. I glanced back at the spectators on the shore, and I saw Fleur Delacour, who had to leave her sister behind in the lake. I caught her eye and watched her face, sure that mine was a reflection of the anxiety written on hers. A gasp rose from the crowd and I whipped my head around, to see what had happened.

Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory were swimming toward the shore. I watched as Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, pulled them both from the water, and watched them receive warm towels and potions from Madame Pomfrey. Then I turned my attention back to the lake.

I should have stepped in before they put Ron to sleep. I should have excused him from the competition. The worry-knot forming in my stomach couldn't agree more. Mum would hate me for killing Ron. Worse, I'd hate myself.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't – wait, there was another rise from the crowd. I splashed into the lake, but it was only Viktor Krum with Hermione Granger. At least she was safe. I could tell how much Ron liked her.

_Ron, where are you?_ Ron used to look up to me. I used to read to him and Ginny. He was my favorite little brother, I had found the twins annoying and bothersome. But Ron had been different...

Suddenly a roar from the Gryffindor section of the crowd. It had to be...

I ran out into the lake again, not caring that I was soaking my robes in the ice-cold water. I grabbed Ron and pulled him into a hug.

"Percy, get off me!"

I steered him and the little Delacour girl to shore, while others helped Harry. Once we were on dry land again, grabbed two fluffy towels out of Madame Pomfrey's hands and wrapped them around Ron.

"Are you warm?"

"Perce...?"

"I'm just glad you're safe."

I should have stepped in before they put Ron to sleep.


	6. Ginny

_**Ginny**_

I walked into the Minister's office. Thicknesse was sitting behind the large desk at the far end of the room.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, you came," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I wanted to speak to you."

"About what, Minister?"

"I believe you know a certain Ginevra Weasley."

"I... She's my sister, sir," I replied, slightly wary of where the conversation was going. I hadn't thought of Ginny in a few days.

"Are you aware of the fact that she and a few choice cohorts of hers attempted to steal property from Professor Snape yesterday?"

"What?"

"Yes. She, the Longbottom boy and the Lovegood girl broke into his office and tried to purloin a piece of valuable weaponry. They were caught and are awaiting their punishment."

_Punishment?_ I felt my stomach drop. The only other time I'd ever felt like this was when she'd been taken by the heir of Slytherin. _Oh, God, please don't let it be too bad. If she gets hurt..._ I don't know what I would have done. I tried to compose my features. My loyalty was to the Ministry. Still, Ginny, my Ginny, my baby sister...

The Minister continued, "I know that you have severed ties with your family. But I have to wonder if...?"

I knew what he was implying. "Minister, I assure you I had nothing to do with any of it." I hated myself as I said it. If only I could alleviate some of the torment from her. The Carrows were known for their deeply sadistic ways.

"Good, Weasley. I'm glad you know which side you are on. Dismissed."

As I walked back to my office I began thinking. Could I have had any part in causing this? Did my desertion have any role in her rebellious nature? Perhaps if I hadn't left... It would have turned out differently. I'd probably not have parsnip stains on my best sweater.

All the same, the Ministry had changed. The Dark forces _were_ growing. Perhaps... perhaps it was time to take the right side. I remembered someone my parents had told me about when I was younger, someone in the original Order... Aberforth. I would try and contact him tonight.

I should have joined sooner, maybe I could have saved Ginny the pain.

* * *

A/N: So, it's finally finished! Yay! I have a completed FanFiction! This one was a bit longer simply because I felt it needed to connect back to the story. This was the turning point for Percy. This was his huge and noble decision. Also, this is my last chapter and I'll probably be saying goodbye to Perce. Awwww.... he's grown on me, I can't help it. I'm gonna miss him.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, especially Lexxxx, for giving me great feedback and the idea for the last chapter.

HealthyShadeOfGreen over and out. :)


End file.
